


Between a Bot and a Hard Place

by rae_aaah



Series: Written for Others [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adrenaline sex, Anal Sex, Android Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Detective Keith (Voltron), M/M, coming online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_aaah/pseuds/rae_aaah
Summary: He leans forward, puts his mouth next to Lance's ear. "You're alright, Lance, listen to me. Whatever it is that you're thinking, it's alright. Let it happen. I've got you," he murmurs, the low baritone of his voice a soothing balm over the parts of him that are heating up. "I won't let anything happen to you."Lance sighs behind Keith's hand, shifting a little more against him. Keith grunts, presses his pelvis against Lance's. “You gotta, mm Lance, please, quit squirming. But he can’t, he can’t- his wires are crossing, and he wants to listen to Keith, he does, but there’s also another will surfacing: this feels good, pressure like a vice and heat a raging fire inside of him-





	Between a Bot and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> written for watermellokiss that requested a DBH crossover.

They run down the alleyway, blood slicing down the side of Keith's face from a missed bullet. Lance scans the wound, sees that it's not dangerous, but he feels the strange need to stop and check the damage. His vision flickers as he contradicts himself, the information warring against each other. No, they need to get away from their armed pursuer first.

Keith yanks hard on Lance's arm, shoves him into a narrow alley. He hisses a sharp, "Go!" and Lance shimmies through the passage, his suit jacket scraping against dirty bricks. They manage to get behind a tall stack of boxes, Keith pressed all along his front, pressed to him close and Lance stills. 

Lance inhales and all of his sensors light up with things that he can track: Keith's scent, his cologne, his sweat, the copper tang of his blood in the air. Lance grunts and Keith immediately puts a hand over his mouth.

Keith's face is intense, set, seemingly angry and Lance responds to it, quiets and braces his legs as Keith leans into him to make them as small as possible behind their hiding spot.

Lance hears heavy boots and labored breathing. Judging by the way Keith stills, their pursuer is close. Keith shakes his head, still with his hand over Lance's mouth and Lance's servos whirr, pushing air out of the ported vents of his nostrils. Lance squirms against Keith, twists his head to get that hand away but Keith holds firm, presses even harder against him.

Lance's synapses fire and burn against his vision as he struggles -  _ get out listen obey get free threat no Keith Keith Keith _ and Lance watches as Keith's eyes cut to the side of his temple, the side that houses his LED unit. It must be flashing for Keith's eyes to focus on it. Keith's eyebrows buckle in the center, concern and confusion crossing his face. 

He leans forward, puts his mouth next to Lance's ear. "You're alright, Lance, listen to me. Whatever it is that you're thinking, it's alright. Let it happen. I've got you," he murmurs, the low baritone of his voice a soothing balm over the parts of him that are heating up. "I won't let anything happen to you." 

Lance sighs behind Keith's hand, shifting a little more against him. Keith grunts, presses his pelvis against Lance's. “You gotta, mm Lance, please, quit squirming. But he can’t, he can’t- his wires are crossing, and he wants to listen to Keith, he does, but there’s also another will surfacing: this feels good, pressure like a vice and heat a raging fire inside of him-

Lance becomes aware of it, the hard line of Keith’s cock through his jeans, and Lance’s knees get weak at the implication. He knows that men get hard when they’re aroused but the reason as to why, right now, to Keith, escapes him. Keith presses against Lance harder, ruts against him hungrily and Lance is just this side of blacking out. He grips at Keith’s wrist hard, warnings flashing across his heads up display:  _ Harmful Action to Human  _ and his hold weakens, his nails digging in instead and that same warning flashes across his vision. Keith slips his hand a little away and Lance takes in a breath-

But then Keith is kissing him, pressing his mouth to Lance’s and as soon as Lance’s tongue meets Keith’s in the middle all his sensors are going haywire. He reads Keith’s biorhythms- heart rate, epinephrine, dopamine and oxytocin levels, all of them high. 

Keith makes another soothing sound with his voice, warning him. He grips at the nape of Lance’s neck and Lance’s mouth opens wide on a cut of cry. Keith is touching close to where his transmitters are and they send bright sparks of electricity racing down his spine. Lance whines again and there’s the sound of grinding dirt on the pavement from the front of the alley and Lance bites his lip so hard he’s bleeding blue. 

“I’m going to have to shut you up, huh?” and Keith’s pushing down, the grip on his neck brutal, and Lance goes, down, to his knees, the pavement hard and digging into his frame. Keith presses his clothed erection against Lance’s face and Lance feels it twitch hard when we runs his open mouth across it. 

Lance slips the button through the hole and lowers the zipper, the heavy musk of Keith’s body lifting up from the front of his boxer briefs. 

There’s no room for his hand so he uses his mouth, rutting at the flat pane of Keith’s pelvis, teeth dragging the band of his underwear down and Keith’s hard cock springs free. The smooth warm hot shaft smacks Lance in the cheek. He turns his head and catches it with his mouth, lips gliding along the skin. Keith immediately shoves in, holding the back of Lance’s head still. Lance struggles a little, the intrusion something he’s never experienced, and Keith pushes all the way in, all the way down, and the head of his cock presses tight against the clutch of his throat. 

Keith widens his stance, pulls his hips back and shallowly fucks Lance’s mouth. The sweet tang of his pre-come slides down the back of his throat and Lance’s senses are reeling.

He’s suddenly being pulled up and Keith’s mouth is on his, tongue worming into his mouth and licking at his teeth, the soft palate behind his teeth “He’s gone,” Keith murmurs against his lips. “Turn around, Lance, god,” and his hands are harsh across his hips, fingers and grip tight. He smothers the long line of Lance’s back, slots his hard cock against the cleft of Lance’s ass. Lance bites his teeth, grinding back. He fumbles with the heavy heft of his belt, the metal clinking against itself as he unthreads the tongue. 

The waistband of his pants drops low on his hips, the tails of his shirt brushing against the tip of his cock.  Lance has never wondered why his maker affixed him with such a thing but he’s glad of it at this moment, maybe a little confused with all the new signals firing through his source, but he’s finding that he likes the feeling, the thrilling rush, the heat, how electricity moves through his wires like a storm.

Keith’s fingers sneak around to the seam of his lips. “Open your mouth,” he commands and Lance hurriedly complies. The pads of Keith’s fingers rub against his tongue, the detectors in his mouth reading back to him trace deposits left on Keith’s skin. “Make them good and wet, Lance. Gotta stretch you open- but first,” and Keith’s other hand comes around and wraps around the base of Lance’s cock. “Let me see what I’m working with,” he huffs out and starts pumping his fist. Lance keens between Keith’s fingers, his legs widening, stretching the tendons in his groin. The new stance allows Keith to get closer, the smooth head of his erection slotting up against the hang of his sac. 

Lance moans again, bends at the waist as wet fingers toy against the small port at his backside, small and puckered.  _ No it won’t fit Keith will make it good You’ll break you’ll break Yes, break me.  _ He feels Keith’s cock twitch against him as he clenches in surprise.

“Easy, easy now. I going to fuck you here, Lance. I need to get you ready. Brace your hands on the wall,” and he presses two fingers up against his hole. Then inside, inside inside  _ inside _ . Lance lets out a sharp cry, his whole body jerking with it, his arms locked in front of him. A heavy hand holds his hip in place and Lance struggles against this, his vision flickering as he resists. 

It's different than when taking damage, the information jumbled and new and there's so much of it. The feeling is muted yet sharp, a different kind of pain. It feels strange, the intrusion, but it doesn't hurt. Quite the opposite. Keith's going slow, stretching him diligently, widening the opening to his body. His core, so accustomed to just simply existing is now slowly coming alive. 

Lance is learning that this is what pleasure is.

Lance’s hand shoots out and grabs at Keith’s flank. He feels under his fingers the starburst scar of a gunshot wound. “This is why they sent me to you,” he says between breaths, his whole body singing. “Because you were reckless. They warned me that you were going to be stubborn. I think,” and he swallows, all the records of his life up to this point taking on a new meaning. "I think that's what drew me to you. Made me want to protect you."

Keith scoffs, a warm puff of breath at the base of his neck. He leans back and takes his heat with him, but that’s alright- Lance is a burning furnace all his own. He feels several, longer scars from knife fights, years healed over, along Keith’s sides and across his arms. Lance takes note of every single one with his touch.

"You're stubborn, too. A strange trait to give an android. You're supposed to be subservient," Keith jokes, stretching his fingers inside. “You’re anything but,” and Lance shudders, presses his ass back and Keith grunts. "Well, I stand corrected. Eager, aren’t we?” he muses with a deep chuckle. 

Keith slips his fingers out. “Let's turn you into a real boy," he huffs, hiking up Lance's hips, pushing Lance’s suit jacket and shirt up his back, holding Lance’s hip with one hand while the other occupies itself with feeding the soft head of his cock into Lance’s stretched hole.

“Keith!” Lance shouts, bending further to try and ease the pressure but it just gives Keith free reign to slide straight home, the soft tissue of his insides stretching around that length of cock and all the sensors in Lance’s body are all firing at once, bright and clamoring and he’s being overloaded with information.

Keith fucks into him, his thrusts slow but heavy. Deep. Lance can feel each stroke up his throat, every nerve he has tingling. Keith leans down, chest to Lance’s back, the wide head of his cock sliding deeper. "Feel me, just me," and he pulls a little out, pushes back in and Lance wails. All he can do is take what Keith’s giving him, spread open and messy but feeling so good- "That's it, good, you're doing good," he pants into the crook of Lance's neck.

Keith starts to whip his hips in earnest, thrusting up as Lance’s hole gets used to his shape. Keith has to stand straight after a few minutes, his thrusts slowing. The sensitive skin of his hole feels overheated and raw and Lance jumps as he feels warm saliva hit at where Keith’s sliding in and out. Lance can feel the cool slick of it, the raw burn of it, as Keith’s saliva eases the rough glide of his cock thrusting into him. 

Lance whines, presses his face into the crook of his arm, getting fucked up onto the tip of his toes. He gets jerked out of his hiding place by strong fingers buried at the the crown of his hair and his throat stretches as Keith pulls his head back. Keith picks up the pace, his hand gripping Lance's hip brutally, five hot points, and all the while Lance is moaning, panting, his arms braced in front of him to steady himself. He feels like he’s being torn apart.

“Break me, break me,” and Keith has both hands on his hips now, snapping up hard and fast into him. “Please, Keith, fuck fuck-” and everything inside of Lance is singing, his confusion clearing and it feels  _ good _ , he feels good. For the first time in his life he-

And Keith is gasping into his ear. “...come? Can you? Lance, I’m so close, come if you can, let it go- come with me-”

And yes, yes he can. He can. And he does.

It blinds him. Literally. All of his senses whiting out and the  Thirium running through his veins surges and throbs and he’s in absolute bliss. Keith stills, all the way to the hilt and Lance feels him pulse, the heavy weight of his cock jerking inside of him. Warmth spreads itself around, deep inside. Keith collapses on top of him, his ribs expanding and contracting with his breaths and Lance easily bares his weight. He runs his fingers through Keith’s sweaty hair, cradles the back of his skull, holds him close.

They’re going to have to figure out how to hide his Deviancy, but for now- for now. He’s completely at peace. 


End file.
